2018-19 Winter Storm season (Doug)
The 2018-19 Winter Storm season was a active season that begins on October 1 and ends on April 30 these dates determine winter storm formation however storms may form at anytime of the year. this year was the first year with potential winter storms. Storms Winter Storm Aaliyah On October 10 a area of clouds was marked for possible winter storm development with 8 counties in South Dakota the storm was continued to be monitored until October 15 where 8000 people were warned. the storm reached peak snowfall of 28 inches on October 17, Aaliyah dissipated two days later. during its life Aaliyah killed 88 and did 45.2 million dollars in damages. Winter Storm Ben On Halloween a area of cold showers apart of a cold front was marked for development after snow fell in Texas, the following day warnings were issued as the storm gained organization, the next day the storm was named Ben and classified as a category 2 storm before dropping 11 inches the following day as it moved over Arkansas and Louisiana, Ben dissipated over Georgia on November 6, during its time as a system it killed 34 and did 1.1 million dollars in damage. Winter Storm Celia On November 10 a frontal system was noted as having more than 1000 warned and was named Celia the storm dumped 1 inch of snow on the 11th of November before dissipating the next day. During its short life span the storm killed 0 and did no damage. Winter Storm Douglas On December 12 a frontal area over Indiana was noted, the next day the storm was named Douglas the storm quickly gained strength and dropped a maximum 31 inches of snow on December 16 the storm continued to move as it entered the Atlantic ocean, Douglas dissipated on Christmas Day. during its long life span Douglas killed 100 and caused 700 power outages and did 1.0 billion dollars in damages. Winter Storm Edna While Douglas active in the north another winter storm spawned from its outflow and was named Edna, the storm moved across Alabama and Georgia on Christmas Day, Edna dissipated on New Year's Eve. during its life span the storm killed 7 and did 2 million dollars in damage. Winter Storm Felix On December 28 a winter storm formed and quickly organized into a Category 4 over Indiana the storm now named Felix would remain at that strength until New Years Eve where the storm passed over Buffalo the storm dissipated on the ninth of January 2019, during its life span it caused eight million to be without power killing 200 due to a dam breaking causing a hypothermia outbreak, in total 1000 died from Felix and it did 13.4 billion dollars in damage. Winter Storm Gracie On January 4 a frontal system was dectected as a winter storm and was named "Gracie" as a result going over Indiana the storm dissipated the following day, despite its short life span the storm did 2.9 billion dollars of damage there are no reported deaths. Winter Storm Hu On January 10 a frontal system was dected with falling snow the next day the system was named Hu, Hu slowly moved as it passed over Bedford, Indiana where 13.5 inches were recorded, Hu dissipated on Janaury 15, during its lifespan it killed 9 and did 0.4 million dollars in damage due to the new NWS Indiana forecaster Ben Wray warning the public that it could be costly. Winter Storm Isabella On Janaury 26 a Winter storm formed over Utah and was named Isabella by the DHC the storm gradually organized until a maxium of 20.5 inches was reported in Oaklahoma the storm moved north and dissipared on February 1, during its life span 60 were without power, a total of 88 died and 89.2 million dollars in damage was reported. Winter Storm Jerome On February 3 a winter storm formed over the great plains and was named "Jerome" the storm moved eastward over, Ohio and eventually emerged over the open ocean before dissipating on February 6, the storm caused 500 to be without power and did 99.3 billion dollars in damage and killed 400. Winter Storm Karen On February 8 a winter storm followed what was left of Jerome, and was named Karen the following day the storm presisted despite being over the rocky mountains causing sleet in isolated parts of Nevada and snow in Vegas, the storm passed over the plains was upgraded to a category 1 storm before passing over Wisconsin where it became a category 2 with 13.1 inches of snow recorded , Karen dissipated on February 13, during its life span a total of 100 were killed with 1.3 million dollars of damage being delt after a plane crashed. Winter Storm Lamont A Frontal System off of New England formed on February 13 and was named Lamont, the storm stalled off the coast and gained an eye before dissipating, the storm killed 99 and did 1.1 million dollars in damages. Winter Storm Madeline On February 17 a winter storm formed and was named Madeline the storm slowly moved twords new england the storm while over New Jersey peaked with 24.9 inches of snow, Madeline dissipated on March 4, during its life span the storm killed 800 and left 333 million without power, due to forecasting errors, over 12 feet of snow fell in Atlantic City alone doing 66.9 million dollars in damage. Winter Storm Niall On February 28 a winter storm formed and was named Niall as it moved across the Southwestern United States it continued to deepen and peaked as a category 6 storm over Houston Texas, the storm weakened as it moved across the southern states, dissipating over Virginia on March 10, the storm caused widespread damage and panic as over 16 feet of snow fell over Houston and another 4 feet in New Orleans, Panama received 8 inches of snow with Savannah reporting over 3 feet of snow, the storm killed 900 and caused widespread power outages and delt 19.0 billion dollars in damage one of the worst storms recorded in the season. Winter Storm Opal On March 2 a winter storm formed over Ohio and was named Opal, the storm slowly moved over New York where 5.2 inches were reported, the storm dissipated on March 5, Opal killed 20 and did 1.99 million dollars in damage. Winter Storm Popeye A Winter storm formed from a frontal zone on March 7 and was named Popeye, the storm slowly moved over Indiana where it dropped 6 inches of snow before passing over Maryland where 10 inches were reported, Popeye dissipated off of Maine on March 10, the storm killed 18 and did 74.99 million dollars in damage, a foot of snow dropped on D.C. Winter Storm Queeny On March a winter storm formed and it was named Queeny the storm passed over Minnesota where it reached peak snow fall amount, the storm slowly lost snow characteristics and dissipated on March 15. The storm had no known effects apart from one person was injured. Winter Storm Ragnarok A winter storm formed and was named Ragnarok the storm produced heavy ice rains and freezing rains it dissipated 6 hours after formation over Oaklahoma, the storm killed 17 and did no damage. Winter Storm Summer On March 18 a winter storm formed near Pennsylvania and was named Summer the storm quckly dropped snow as it moved over New York becomming a category 5 storm, Summer could continue until it emerged over the open ocean were 25.1 inches of snow fell on Long Island which reported 2 feet of snow, Summer dissipated on April 10, during its life span the storm knocked out power to 700 and killed 340 and dis 99.1 billion dollars in damage. Winter Storm Tag On March 25 a winter storm formed after 700 were warned across Arkansas, the storm was named Tag and quickly organized, the storm reached peak strength over Atlanta Georgia were 24.8 inches fell, the storm moved northwards and crossed into Virginia and the Carolinas were it emerged over the ocean, Tag dissipated on April 9, the storm killed 55 and did 73.8 millions dollard, 63 were without power. Winter Storm Ulu A coastal front formed on March 30 and quickly bombed into Winter Storm Ulu the storm dissipated by Maine the next day, despite this short lived life span it killed 55 and did 3.9 million dollars in damage. Winter Storm Vance On April 6 a winter storm formed and was named Vance, the storm moved over the central united states and failed to go above 4.9 inches of snow fall and dissipated on April 10, the storm killed 7 and did 3.1 million dollars in damage the city of beford lost power for 5 days. Winter Storm Wilma The final storm of the season formed on April 20 as a winter storm and was named Wilma, the storm proceeded eastward and peaked over Wyoming, the storm slowly decaded until April 28 where it dissipated, during its life span the storm killed 175 and did 23.8 million dollars in damages. Names This was the winter storm name list used to name winter storms during 2018-19, any unused names are marked in , the unretired named will be used in 2024-25 all of the names were used for the first time. storms are marked in bold italic and normal fonts based off of severity List for 2018-19 Retirement Due to the severity of the storms the DHC retired the named Aaliyah, Douglas, Felix, Madeline, Niall and Summer the names were replaced with Avery, Dom, Fabian, Michelle, Nathan, Sandy for 2024-25. List for 2024-25 Category:GloriouslyBlonde Category:Winter Storms Category:Winter Weather